SOMA NSFW Week 2014
by hilarryousmefics
Summary: This is where all of my stories for this year's SOMA NSFW Week will be posted to keep tab on this!


Day 1: Caught

Dedicated to R. Kelly (In some way I think.)

Maka was nonchalantly walking down the hall from the bathroom back to class like any other day. Maybe hum a little song, the usual.

Only today was not going to be like the usual.

When she passed the janitor's closet en route to her class, she was snatched into said dusty space was filled with assorted cleaning supplies. Mops, vomit dust, Febreze, you name it and it was in there stacked high on the multitude of wooden shelves. Maka felt around this box full of clutter looking for anything in the light switch department so she could shed some light on her captor. Even if she already has a very good guess of whom it could be. When she finally felt chain dangling in the middle of the room, a pair of very familiar lips met hers.

Oh she was livid now.

"Soul, what the hell?!" Maka yelled at her rascal of a boyfriend.

"Shhh! Or do you want to get caught?" He retorted. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Being the royal couple of the DWMA, the consequences of getting caught in a dark, dusty, and very private broom closet would be horrible.

"Well now that you've got me in here, what do you want?" She began tapping her foot impatiently.

"I want to have some fun with you" Soul husked in that tone that got her really hot and bothered. He met her halfway to kiss her. Maka as if by habit (because it probably was habit) wrapped her legs around his waist.

"This couldn't have waited until we got home?" she whispered in his ear, gasping for air.

"Well from the way you are clutched on to me I would say that answer is a 'no'." Maka quickly realized that she slowly but surely trying at becoming conjoined twins with her weapon.

"Your attempt at observational comedy has fail-haaah!" Soul cut her off by nibbling and suckling on the flesh of her neck. He pinned her to the nearest wall that wasn't covered in the odd concoction of broomsticks and cobwebs. Once she was pinned up to the safest bet (It was dark, don't judge him), he slipped his long and talented fingers under her skirt to slide her panties to the side and send a digit in to her wet heat. Soul was slowly losing his sanity listening to all of her little quiet whimpers and suppressed moans, knowing what loud and arousing noises she was actually capable of. But alas this has to be more of a hushed and rushed endeavor. Yes, a quiet quickie in the janitor's closet.

"We don't have all of this time for foreplay." She gritted out between mewls of approval.

"Yeah, yeah you want to establish an alibi, I get it. Now get off of me and face the wall." He husked. She obeyed.

The sound of his zipper seemed to echo throughout the small space.

"Are you ready?" Soul rasped in her ear.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Maka said with false disinterest. She had learned that sex with Soul was always better when she attacked his dick game. It was like he was trying to prove her wrong or something.

And boy was he about to prove her wrong.

Soul mumbled under his breath "Well since you're gonna be like that..." and proceeded to give her _much_ more than she bargained for. Her obstreperous moan was like music to his ears but if this was going to be a thing she would have to stay quiet. He covered her mouth with his palm and continued to administer his thrusts at a steady rhythm. Maka was rather annoyed at the hand over her mouth at first but over the passing seconds, it seemed to turn her on even more. His thrusting heightens in frequency signaling that he is just about over the edge when light shines over the both of them. The figure that opened the door becomes more visible as their eyes adjust to the sudden flooding of light. It was rather tall and had a masculine physique. It wore a black suit, had blood red hair and bandana covering some of it.

Wait.

Red hair?

Black suit?!

Well this could only mean one thing.

It was Maka's father, completing his now daily 'sucking up to Lord Death' duties. And potential castration.

Soul and Maka didn't dare move, just stared at Spirit, whose facial expression read that he was absolutely astounded.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Soul spouted the cliché as he put his junk back in his pants. He continued "Ok it's exactly what it looks like, but please, just when you castrate me, use a clean blade!"

"Don't give him any ideas, you idiot!" Maka retorted as she pulled her skirt down that was hiked up during their previous bumping of uglies. Spirit didn't utter a word; he just stood there with that same look of total mortification on his features. That same look became less and less visible as he fell face first to the floor with a thud. Soul and Maka just looked at each other as they walked over to his unconscious body.

"Papa, are you alright?" She whispered into his currently deaf ear.

"Don't wake him up!" Soul whispered back, in genuine fear of tetanus contracted from a rusty butter knife to the dick. She nodded in compliance and helped him sweep Spirit's body into the closet that they just got busy in and returned to class in hope that Spirit would not remember what he had caught them doing in there.


End file.
